mana_et_mechafandomcom-20200213-history
Ana
Ana is the mother of River and Bree, as well as the wife of Zayl. She currently lives in the only Ali'kian settlement outside of their native lands, as a result of a ritual gone awry where their god, Leviathan, was displeased and destroyed their homes with storms and tsunamis. Currently, she continues her job as a herbalist, and acts as an assistant for more experiened doctors than her. She is a very doting and loving mother, as well as being energetic and very passionate for her age, a greatly stark contrast from her time as a young lady known as a delinquent, and even after so many years, she isn't afraid to show her old self again when situations are serious. Concept and Creation Initially, Ana was nothing more than an invisible character, a character meant to have no purpose other than to explain the existence of another more important character in the story. This was also shown by the fact that Ana, in the early versions of the story before MEM was made into an original world, was planned to simply be a dead parent. However, after some time it was decided that she might be better off alive as to avoid having River fall into the dead parents trope too much. But needing inspiration for this character and how to write them, KFG looked to her own mother and observed personality traits from her, then applied them to Ana, as well as taking a handful of other traits from other fictional characters. When the change to an original story was made, it was decided that Ana would remain exactly the same, only with slight backstory changes and a human redesign. Personality Ana is quite the sociable woman. She's willing to converse with and interact with others very easily without much persuasion, and more often than not she is willing to place herself into social situations. Thus, she is a great listener, and often her friends come to her when they need to vent about something. This makes her appear the exact opposite of her husband, Zayl, who is as serious and reserved as a human could be. But Ana is a very energetic woman, always willing to put herself up to the test, and is very compassionate and doting over those she cares about, especially her family. She absolutely adores her daughters through all their years, as well as her extended family such as her brother-in-law and her nieces. Being the oldest and fully adult female in the entire family, she's often looked up to as a role model by the younger girls, which she appreciates and couldn't get enough of. Although, Ana is not entirely just a warm and fluffy exterior. As a teenager and child, she has a very long history of committing crimes and delinquency. While it has been so long since then, and she has believed to redeemed herself for those times past, she is willing to channel that old side of her for the sake of the safety of anyone in trouble, from her loved ones to total strangers. When in her serious mood, she is willing to physically assault someone should they do something to provoke an attack, and she's even been proven capable to intimidate some Ali'kian men, which is a feat considering how women are always viewed as delicate flowers among their culture. History Trivia *Ana's name was chosen back when the story was set in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, and River was originally named Elizabeth, or Liz for short. It was meant to be a reference to Bioshock Infinite, which KFG was obsessed with at the time, and based the name off of the misconception that Anna was the name of Elizabeth's mother in the game. *Ana was originally meant to be dead in the older versions of the story, but after realizing that her own mother could be a great inspiration, KFG decided to use that and make her into a character, and reshape the backstory so that she could be alive. Category:Magicless Category:Samadurians Category:Ali'kians Category:Females Category:Characters Category:WIP pages